A Look into the Future
by LovinMunro95
Summary: This is my first fanfic story and I don't think it's very good but you should read it. Rated T just because i do not know how this story will end up. Takes place after Clare and Eli graduate college. NOW COMPLETE! I mean it this time!
1. Graduation

**A Look into the Future**

Summary

This is just a story of what I think should happen when Clare and Eli finish college. It shouldn't be too long of a story… maybe 4 chapters… I'll post the first chapter and if I don't see that anybody likes it then I won't continue the story. Okay enjoy! =D

/

Clare POV

Did four years really go by that fast? Am I, Clare Dianne Edwards, really graduating college? It seems like just yesterday I was starting and now… wow I just can't believe it! After the graduation my parents are throwing some big party where I won't know half the people. Ever since the divorce… well let me explain… you see both my mom and my dad remarried. So not only will my immediate family be there but my step families will be there too. Darcy came back from Kenya last month. Oh I can't even begin to explain how much I've missed her. I had no one to talk to. About whom you may ask? Well, who do you think? Eli of course! Eli… oh I love that boy. Whenever he smirks I get that feeling inside my stomach and I blush. I can't help it that boy makes me feel wonderful inside. We've been dating since high school. He started college a year before me but we stayed strong even though we were 95 miles apart. He would come back every other weekend and during the holidays to visit. And occasionally I would go visit him… but that didn't happen very much because I didn't have a car. When I wasn't with Eli I was with Alli or Adam (in this story he is all guy... just wanted to point that out). Alli had Dave, Adam had Fiona, and I had Eli. When Drew cheated on Alli AGAIN, Dave was there to comfort Alli. I really think that Dave is good for Alli. Her parents finally accepted the fact that Alli really liked Dave and because he was Muslim they didn't mind as much. Fiona and Adam… well their relationship is kind of hard to explain. Fiona went off to college in New York and is currently some big shot fashion designer. ._I probably wouldn't know that if Alli didn't tell me._ After Adam graduates he's going to move to New York so he can be with her. Eli and I went to the same college he was just one year ahead of me… I still wear my purity ring if anyone was wondering and I plan on keeping it that way until I get married. OH MY GOSH I AM SO LATE! Where is Eli he was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago?

_Eli where are you? I don't want to be late! :( – Clare_

_Chill Blue Eyes… I'll be there in 2 – Eli_

I went outside to wait for Eli.

"Eli, come on we have to hurry. I can't be late!"

"Hi Clare, it's nice to see you" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Eli I don't have time for your sarcasm right now. Let's go!" as I said this I hopped into Morty. I still can't believe Eli still has him but Eli refused to get another car.

As Eli climbs into Morty he says "What? No hello kiss?" Ugh why did he have to be so cute! I gave him a short peck on the cheek.

"That's better…but I would've preferred one on the lips."

"Later… please just drive or I'm going to be late to my own graduation!"

He started driving but then he asked me something and he almost seemed nervous.

"Hey Clare, I know you have your party but after your graduation but I want to take you out on a special… uhh umm date." Did he just say date? He hasn't used that word in awhile. Normally he would just say _Clare let's go out to eat _or _let's go see a movie_.

"Sure Eli. We just have to stay for an hour or so then we can go… if you don't mind me asking... what exactly will we be doing on this date?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said with that smirk of his. I wanted to melt in my seat. I loved it when he became all mysterious. When we got I saw my parent and they made a big fuss over the graduation like I knew they would.

"Clare we have a surprise for you." my mom said and this made me curious.

"What kind of sur… DARCY!"

"Clare you didn't actually think I'd miss my own sister's graduation did you?"

"Well, actually… yes I did. When I was talking to you a couple nights ago you told me… oh just forget about it… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE!"

"We'll talk later, but for now let's get to your graduation!"

/


	2. Author's Note sorry

Hey

_** please**_

_** do not**_

_** kill me **_

_**but I **_

_**can not**_

_** update **_

_**my story **_

_**unless people **_

_**answer the poll **_

_**question on **_

_**my page **_

_**so if **_

_**you don't**_

_** mind please **_

_**answer that! **_

_**Thanks! **_


	3. The Date pt 1

**Hey I wanted to give a shout out to ****eclaredegrassi95**** for being the first person to review my story! Okay so back to the story. I'm skipping over the graduation and the party and I'm going straight to the date. The date is going to be two parts. Here is part one! Enjoy :)3**

* * *

Clare POV

After what seemed like decades I can't believe it happened. I graduated college… COLLEGE! The ceremony was nice. I am defiantly going to miss some of my teachers… some not so much. I met so many new people and I am going to miss them all. We said we would try and keep in touch but I do not know how that will work because they live so far away. But on a happy note… my graduation party wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. My parents didn't fight… at least not in front of me. My entire family _step families included_ seemed to get along. I was talking to Alli when Eli pulled me aside.

"Blue Eyes… now or never?"

I said goodbye to everyone before I left. We both got into Morty and drove off.

"Okay Eli can you tell me where you are taking me now?"

"No Clare, that would just ruin the surprise."

I gave up because I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I looked out the car window and I realized where we were.

"Eli, why are we back at Degrassi?" I really had no idea what was going through this boy's head right now.

"Well Clare I'll tell you once we park and get out."

"Get out? Why are we doing that?"

"From here… we're walking." This boy is full of surprises… I hate surprises… but I love him. He was now walking me towards the front steps of Degrassi.

" So Clare I have prepared for you a little memory quiz. Ok Clare, do you remember what happened here?"

"Ummm, Degrassi Community High School. Eli, this is where we went to school."

"True that is correct, but not the answer I was looking for. I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with us."

"Oh! Then that's an easy one. This is where we first met. You told me I had pretty eyes… and this is where you ruined my glasses."

"Hey! The moment I ran over your glasses was the greatest moment of your life." When he said this he smirked and I blushed.

"You still ruined them."

"In my defense wasn't Alli the one who threw them in the street in the first place?"

"Well,… yes…"

"Then technically it wasn't really my fault…" I sighed. I could never win with this boy. We started walking when he said, "and by the way… it was mine too."

I was so confused I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at him blankly.

"When I 'ruined' your glasses…" he put ruined in air quotes, "it was the greatest moment of my life too. Come on we have a long walk before the next memory question."

I could tell that tonight was going to be a **VERY** long night.

* * *

Well, that's part one.. please don't kill me I know it's short! I will make up for it in part 2... that chapter should be very long.. and Thank you to all who answered my poll now the next chapter will be out sooner! thanks again! LUV YA! 3333


	4. The Date pt 2

**Like I said this chapter is going to be very long. Sorry it took so long for me to post this but with the Holidays and everything you know how it is. Okay so enjoy the second part of Clare and Eli's date. I owe A LOT of credit to a close personal friend (she didn't want me to put her name sooo) this chapter would've been very hard for me to write if she didn't help. I want to apologize to her because she helped me out a lot and I can't remember anything she told me… SOORY! I was kind of having writers block and memory block… okay so back to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Clare POV

So Eli has this memory quiz planned for me and I can't wait to see where this goes. The first question wasn't hard but with Eli you never know what to expect. That's just one of the many things I love about him. When we stopped walking we were in the park across from The Dot where we filmed our Romeo and Juliet project.

"Clare, are you ready for question number two?" I shook my head yes hesitantly not knowing what to expect.

"Do you remember whathappened here?

"Of course I do. This is where we _technically _had our first kiss."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP" he takes a sip of the soda. I then sit up to say my line. "Romeo! You drank the high fructose cola beverage. NO!" I know what's coming next… we both lean in and BAM! Next thing I know I'm in pure bliss, kissing Elijah Freaking Goldsworthy!_

**END FLASHBACK**

"That would be correct my dear. Now that I think about it you never really gave me a proper kiss hello from before." This boy is going to drive me crazy but I love him so very much!

"I didn't? Well, what's your definition of a proper kiss?"

"I guess I could tell you… but it might work better if I showed you." He then leaned in and kissed for what felt like forever but it was probably only about 10 seconds. I love that he can make me feel like I'm floating on cloud 9.

"That is my definition of a proper kiss for future reference."

"I'll have to remember that for next time." He then led me across the street to The Dot.

"Question number three… what happened here?"

"The second half of our first date… after the dreaded Vegas Night incident.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Why didn't you tell me this would hurt so much?" (__**ELI)**_

"_Here hot sauce will take your mind off the pain."_

"_I love first date Clare! Do you think she'll make an appearance on date two?"_

"_HEY date one is not over yet!" I look down at my phone to see that my mom is trying to call me… AGAIN! "I'm an hour late mom, deal with it!" I must sound crazy I'm talking to my cell phone._

"_That's the tenth time they've called. Won't they worry?"_

"_Who cares? Let them." I am not going to let my parents ruin this night anymore then they have already._

"_I guess I care. I really like you air go (side note: I had no idea how to spell what Eli said in that scene so I'm just gunna go with that spelling Kay thanks!) I want them to like me." What Eli just said was so cute. I have to try and convince him not to take me home. I can't face them… not yet._

"_What's not to like captain curfew?"_

"_They're going to blame me for keeping you out so late." I can't go home… I just can't._

"_You know how public displays of affection are band at school? Do you think I could convince you to stay out for some contraband kissing?" As I say this I slowly pull him in by his tie for a kiss._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Very good, Clare. Please remember that I am still very and truly sorry for what happened at the dance so many years ago. And to think that your parents still allow you to talk to your awesome boyfriend after all that has happened is beyond me."

"Eli why are you so full of yourself?"

"I am not as you say 'full of myself', I am simply trying to boost my confidence." Does this boy have a witty remark for everything I say? Before I could reply to his remark I was being dragged up the stairs to the entrance of Above the Dot.

"Just in case you haven't noticed but all of the questions are going to be what happened here questions… so do you remember what happened here?"

"Eli, how could I not remember! This was one of the greatest moments of my life!"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Eli I'm really not in the mood to go out right now." And I really wasn't. I mean would you be in the mood to have fun when both of your parents are remarrying? I didn't think so._

"_Come on Clare, you can't hide in your room forever." So what if he's right. That doesn't mean I can't try._

"_Fine Eli, but do we have to go to Above the Dot? Can't we go somewhere else? Please Eli the last thing I need right now is to be at a club."_

"_Yes, we have to go… and besides, it's not even open."_

"_Then why are we going there if it's not open?"_

"_Only one way to find out." I really love when he's mysterious. So we walk up the stairs and he opens the door and I see a table set up for two with candle's and flowers everywhere. _

"_Eli, did you do all of this yourself?" This was just amazing!_

"_Yup, all by myself."_

"_So no one helped you?"_

"_Okay so Adam might have helped a little. But it's just for you."_

"_Thank You, but why?" _

"_Well because I.. I knew you were having a rough time at home and I just thought you'd need a night out of the house."_

"_Aw Eli, Thank You. This is exactly what I needed!" After we ate, we just sat there and talked about nothing relevant. We acted as if nothing was wrong and we were the only two people on the planet. Then Eli told me something that I did not expect._

"_Clare, I lied to you before." To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was about to say something but then he continued._

"_The real reason why I brought you here.. well I.. The reason I gave you before was only half of the reason. Clare, you have been so patient with me and I really don't mean to sound cheesy but when I look into your eyes I feel like I'm looking up at the sky. When I look at the sky I feel like I'm looking into your eyes. I could look into your eyes forever. And that's only one of the reasons why I love you. I could tell you more but since it's 10:30 and I have to have you home by 11 soo… umm.. I Love You Clare." That had to have been the most adorable speech I have ever heard._

"_OH ELI I LOVE YOU TOO!" To say I was the happiest person in the world would be an understatement._

**END FLASHBACK**

I was so caught up in my memory that I hadn't realized that Eli and I were already at our next destination.

"Eli before you say anything yes I remember what happened here. This is where you and I came to skip class and you publicly humiliated me and I almost gave the poor man standing behind us a heart attack." (A/N: if you watch that episode where Clare screams, I think the man behind her looks like he was about to have a heart attack…watch it if you don't believe me.)

"Well Clare that did happen here…but that was not the answer I was looking for." I really had to think about this. I could not remember for the life of me what happened here other than that.

"Eli, I really do not remember what happened here?" As I say this I sit down on the bench to think.

"You will…" I turn to look at him and he's down on one knee with the prettiest ring I have ever seen in my entire life. It was a silver band with three diamonds in the middle. (A/N: if you want to see a picture of the ring because I am terrible at describing things go to my profile.)

"Clare, I love you. I always have and I always will. You are the best thing to ever possibly happen to me and I want you to be mine forever. Clare Diana Edwards, will you marry me?" I was beyond speechless. He started to look worried so I guess I was just staring into space so I decided to answer him.

"YES! Elijah Finn Goldsworthy YES! I love you so much YES!"

* * *

**Ok…so this is how I was going to end it. If you want I will one more chapter like almost a 3 years later sort of thing. I will only do that if I get enough reviews! I don't want to be pushy but if I get 5 reviews asking for the new chapter then I will. Also letting you know that I want to thank those who voted for Eli's middle name. I wanted it to start with an F this way Clare is CDE(well soon to be CDG.. lol) and Eli if EFG. Now they are the ABC couple! :) ok so enough of my random babbling and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will probably be writing little song fics from my ipod on shuffle but I might not post it for like 2 weeks just because I have midterms soon. But Tuesday night there is a 100% chance of snow soo I might start then buut it all depends.. okay bye! :) **


	5. BONUS AND FINAL CHAPTER!

**HEYY! okay so you all asked for it and I don't like ti as much as I should but OH WELL! Enjoy the last and FINAL chapter! :)**

* * *

**ABOUT 15 YEARS LATER**

Clare POV

"MOM! I CAN'T FIND MY HOMEWORK!" That would Sophie, my 14 year old daughter. If you took Eli and me and combined us into one person, you would get Sophie. She has blue eyes and black hair. She loved Morty, when he was still around, and loves to read, novels and comic books. She loves our dog, Doug. She should be in grade 10 but she skipped grade 6 because she was smart enough. So she is currently in grade 11. When Sophie was three I found out I was expecting again. I was going to let Eli keep Morty but I did NOT want to raise another child while driving a hearse. Getting back to our dog, I love animals but I didn't want to get a pet until Sophie and the baby were older. But when Eli wouldn't get rid of Morty I decided I would rather have a pet than a hearse and although Eli wasn't too excited about getting rid of Morty he agreed. Well about a month later we came home with a beagle. We had no idea what to name him. When Sophie saw the puppy, the first thing she said was dog. When she said dog though it sounded like Doug, so we decided that the dogs name would be Doug.

"Sophie, your homework should be in your backpack."

"Where's my..."

"Front door!"

"MOMMY RYAN'S PULLING MY HAIR!" That is my other daughter, Olivia. She and her twin brother don't always get along. And when I say don't always, I mean most of the time. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that when I was pregnant during the whole Morty fiasco I was pregnant with twins. We didn't find out until I was 7 months pregnant. Anyway Olivia looks exactly like me, blue eyes, auburn hair and glasses. She may look like me but she has Eli's personality. She reads comic books, spends her weekends playing video games, and one time I found her listening to her fathers' old dead hand CD's (which I was not happy about because the language they use in those songs is defiantly not appropriate for a 10 year old to be listening to). She has defiantly become more girly with age though so she is starting to act like her sister, almost. Now Ryan, he looks exactly like Eli (he even has the smirk down!). Even though Ryan looks like Eli, he acts like me, when I was younger though. He is always picking on his sister, which according to my mom is what I did to Darcy ALL of the time. And he is the smartest in his class, at least that's what the teachers tell me. He used to wake up really early in the morning just to help me around the house. But that was a couple years ago. Now he sleeps until 2 in the afternoon unless waken up sooner. So basically Olivia is the girl form of Eli turning into a mini version of me and Ryan is the boy version of me turning into a mini Eli.

"RYAN! Stop pulling your sisters hair right now or no TV and video games for a month!" I hate punishing them but it's really the only way they listen.

"No TV and video games? Wow someone's laying down the law. What did you do this time kid?" And that comment came from none other than my husband, Elijah Goldsworthy.

"DADDY!" my kids yelled once they realized their dad was home. Once he calms them all down Olivia walks up to him.

"Daddy, Ryan pulled my hair. I don't think he likes me." All I can think is 'aw', I can't believe she thinks that. Before I can say anything Eli replies to her.

"Olivia, of course he likes you. Can I tell you something?" She nods. "Well when a boy picks on or teases a girl it means the boy likes the girl, a lot." She looks at him like he has three heads.

"Daddy, that doesn't make sense." He smirks at her and holds his hands up looking guilty.

"What can I say; all guys are confusing and complicated." That statement now sparks Sophie's interest in the conversation.

"You got that right..." I knew what she was talking about although her father didn't and even though she said that under her breath, her dad was still able to hear her.

"Sophie, what are you talking about?"

"What? Huh? I don't what you're talking about."

"Sophie, what did I say abo…" I cut him off before he could finish interrogating her. It was hard enough for her to tell me the story about this boy teasing her, I doubt she would want to tell the story again especially to her dad and in front of her brother and sister.

"Eli, can you help me in the kitchen? Kids, time for bed." I ushered Eli into the kitchen. He was great with the kids, but when it came to Sophie he always became a little over-protective. I knew that he didn't want to see her get hurt, but she didn't know that.

"Clare, what was she talking about?" He was really getting worked up for nothing. I could hear how anxious he was getting in his voice.

"Eli! You need to relax. Some kid in her math class was teasing her about knowing the answer to a really hard problem. Nothing to get upset about. I already talked to her about so please don't go and question her about it. She's only 14 and she skipped a grade so she's a little intimidated but she'll be fine in a couple of days."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"And she won't. Trust me Eli, she'll be fine. I'll go put them to bed."

"No, you relax. I'll do it." He kissed me and then he walked upstairs. Eli was a great dad. I mean before with Olivia, that was just really sweet. He was a little apprehensive at first about becoming a dad. He didn't think he would be good enough. But he is better than good enough. He is an amazing dad and husband. I love him so much and I am so glad that I said yes when he asked me to marry him. I still can't believe that I ended up with someone as great as Eli. I mean if I was in 8th grade and I could take a look into the future and I saw that I would marry some dark and mysterious man I would have said that they must have had the wrong Clare Edwards. But now, I wouldn't want my future to be any other way.

* * *

**Okay well I am D-O-N-E DONE with this story! I really had fun writing it and I really appreciate all of you who reviewed and read my stories. I would personally like to thank:**

**- eclaredegrassifan95: you were my first reviewer and you understood my pure cheeziness of the kay jewlers commercial**

**- horsegirl15: you added my story to your favorite list, added my story to your alert list, added me to your author alert list AND added me to your favorite author list! I can't tell you how happy that makes me! Thanks :)**

**I know throughout the story I did not put a Disclaimer. But the way I see it you don't have to. it's fan FICTION which means its not real and if its not real then you obviously don't own whatever you're writing about.**

**SO yeah I hope you liked this story and if you did you should definatly go read my other stories! Thanks again SOOO much and sorry for the really late update :)**


End file.
